<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>MY BLOODY SWEETS [SWEET] by EllieWan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26822362">MY BLOODY SWEETS [SWEET]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieWan/pseuds/EllieWan'>EllieWan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Siegetober 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dialogue-Only, Fluff and Humor, Light-Hearted, M/M, Siegetober (Rainbow Six)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:22:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26822362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieWan/pseuds/EllieWan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone's been stealing Smoke's Halloween sweets.<br/>He tries to find who. His boyfriend helps.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mark "Mute" Chandar/James "Smoke" Porter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Siegetober 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>MY BLOODY SWEETS [SWEET]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>One more very light-hearted family-friendly one shot for Siegetober.<br/>I should perhaps rename my series "Sitcom-tober" haha</p><p>Hope it'll make you smile.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Love of my life, I require your help" James begged.</p><p>Mute raised an eyebrow:</p><p>"What did you do this time?"</p><p>"You're hurting my feelings. I was just hoping you could help me with... a problem of mine."</p><p>Mute sighed:</p><p>"Tell me."</p><p>"SOMEONE'S BEEN STEALING MY BLOODY SWEETS."</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"You know the sweets I bought for Halloween last week? I left them in my dorm wardrobe and every morning I find less and less of them!”</p><p>"Lock your cupboard with a key?”</p><p>"That's not how you solve a problem, darling. You have to neutralize it at the source.”</p><p>"And how can I help you?”</p><p>"Aaaah love of my life. I need you to help me set up one of those Black Eyes cameras."</p><p>"Did Meghan lend you one?”</p><p>"I lent myself one.”</p><p>"Did you at least ask her for permission?”</p><p>"She could be involved in this case, love.”</p><p>"So, you basically stole one?”</p><p>"It's not really stealing if I'm going to give it back.”</p><p>Mute pinched the bridge of his nose. James pouted:</p><p>"Please baby, just one night and then I'll give it back. I just want to know who's doing this!”</p><p>"Did you ask Seamus? He sleeps closer to your wardrobe.”</p><p>"He snores too loudly, he wouldn't hear Lion’s bloody drone.”</p><p>"Coming from you, that’s quite the pot calling the kettle black..."</p><p>"I don't snore. It’s just a rumour.”</p><p>Mute rolled his eyes and sighed:</p><p>"Just for one night?"</p><p>"You're the best, baby"</p><p>Smoke reached up to his lover’s face, and placed a generous kiss on his lips.</p><p>That same evening, Smoke had returned after dinner with a “borrowed” Black Eye. Seamus being at the showers and Thatcher still eating in the dining hall, James pulled Mute with him and sneaked into their dormitory, where Mute helped him install Valk's Black Eye in an effective location and turned off the blue light that betrayed its presence.</p><p>"We could put one of your toys in the corner, as well?" Smoke asked "For all we know, it could be Vigil or Nøkk."</p><p>Mute rolled his eyes, and James knew he shouldn't push his luck. He walked over to Mark and took him in his arms, hugging him like a cat in need of attention, and Mark stroked his black hair:</p><p>"Look at what you make me do..." Mark sighed with a gentle smile.</p><p>“Admit it, I bring some spice to your life."</p><p>"You bring <em>noise </em>to my life. But I love you." Mark chuckled, before leaning forward and kissing him.</p><p> </p><p>"IT'S TIME!" Smoke yelled at 5:30 in the morning.</p><p>Mark grunted, rubbing his eyes. <em>He should have said: "you bring <span class="u">hubbub</span> to my life".</em></p><p>"For fuck’s sake, James, what's wrong again?” Seamus groaned under his duvet.</p><p>Mike, <em>thank God</em>, was already out for his morning jog.</p><p>Like a child on Christmas morning, James sprung out of bed in a hurry, getting his feet caught in the duvet but recovering with an elegant pirouette, and ran to retrieve the tablet which Mute had linked to the Black Eye.</p><p>"TODAY IS GONNA BE THE DAY WE FINALLY SEE WHO'S BEEN STEALING MY BLOOOOOOODY SWEETS." Smoke sang.</p><p>"I don't know why, but I've got an intuition and I can sense where this is going..." Mark whispered.</p><p>Then a gaping silence. James was frozen in front of his tablet, completely stunned, mouth agape.<br/>He turned to Mark as if someone had just stolen his toy:</p><p>"Mark... I... It's happening again.”</p><p>"Sleepwalking, huh?”</p><p>"That’s so not fair”</p><p>"So, you’ve been stealing your own sweets, haven’t you?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>